The Nine Exchange Student
by MichaelJean
Summary: There is an exchange student program going on between Gakuen Alice and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Nobara, Youchi, Subaru, Misaki and Tsubasa are going as an exchange students . What will happen? What will happen to the blackmailing queen and the bunny-boy? Will the Black Cat be KIND to his favourite little brunette?
1. Characters

CHARACTERS OF GAKUEN ALICE (EXCHANGE STUDENT)

Mikan Sakura Yukihira

Age : 13

Sibling : Rei Serio Yukihira and Youchi Hijiri Yukihira

In relationship with Natsume Hyuuga

Alice : Nullification, Stealing, Copying, Inserting and Erasing

Natsume Hyuuga

Age : 13

Sibling : Aoi Hyuuga

In relationship with Mikan Sakura Yukihira

Alice : Fire

Hotaru Imai

Age :13

Sibling : Subaru Imai

In relationship with Ruka Nogi

Alice : Invention

Ruka Nogi

Age : 13

Sibling : None

In relationship with Hotaru Imai

Alice : Animal Pheromone

Nobara Ibaragi

Age : 17

Sibling : None

In relationship with Rei Serio Yukihira

Alice : Ice

Youchi Hijiri Yukihira

Age : 3

Sibling : Rei Serio Yukihira and Mikan Sakura Yukihira

Alice : Summoning Bad Spirit

Tsubasa Ando

Age : 17

In relationship with Misaki Harada

Alice : Manipulating Shadow

Misaki Harada

Age : 17

In relationship with Tsubasa Ando

Alice : Doppelganger

Subaru Imai

Age : 19

Sibling : Hotaru Imai

Alice : Heal, Memorize The Pain, Transfer The Pain To Another Person Or Animal

Rei Serio Yukihira

Age : 24

Also being called by Persona in the Dangerous Ability Class

Sibling : Mikan Sakura Yukihira and Youchi Hijiri Yukihira

In relationship with Nobara Ibaragi

Alice : Mark of Death

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICTHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Harry James Potter

Hermoine Jean Granger

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Professor Dumbledore

Professor McGonagall

Professor Snape

* * *

**Hope all of the readers would PM me for the mistakes or ideas ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Mikan-chan, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Mikan : Sure! MichaelJean does not own Gakuen Alice and Harry Potter. ( smile )**

**Natsume : Tsk. Don't ask the baka to do things.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE NINE EXCHANGE STUDENT

At Gakuen Alice….Inside the Dangerous Ability Class

" Aniki, why you want to see us?" Mikan ask her brother curiously

" Tsk. Don't ask us to do something stupid." Natsume says coldly as he glare at Mikan's brother

" Kuro Neko, do I look like a person who ask you all to do stupid things?" Persona ask coldly with the 'you are not allow to say yes' aura

" Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun and Yo-kun, what is the five of you doing here? Persona don't tell me you really call my kohais to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry as an exchange students with us?" Tsubasa ask Persona who is carrying Youchi in his arm as he walk in the Dangerous Ability Class

" Since all of you are here except for Subaru Imai, mine it, I will start explaining why all of you are here. First, a school call Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry had sent a letter to the HSP wishing the HSP or the teacher would agree on having a student exchange program. Second, our HSP had agree with the headmaster of that school so we are sending nine student and one teacher there. Third, I choose the eight of you that is here is because it was HSP and MSP themselves. Fourth, I don't care do you agree all you need to do is pack your necessities and we will be living tomorrow at five in the morning. Lastly, Hotaru Imai I hope you don't mine informing your brother." Persona says emotionless and handed Youchi to his sister

" Tsk. I'm not going for sure." Natsume says bluntly

Mikan look at Natsume and says sweetly :" Natsume are you sure? I'm going with aniki and Youchi cause' I had promise Uncle Kazumi to go with them there."

" I know you are going to turn down my offer so I ask my favourite niece or your so-call-girlfriend." The HSP walk in the class and smirked at Natsume

" HSP, may I know why the Dangerous Ability Class student also get to go?" Nobara ask the HSP curiously

" Since Mikan-chan has agreed to go when she when to my office yesterday, the student from the Dangerous Ability Class student get to go. You also know Mikan-chan can nullify all of your alice," The HSP answer with a huge smile on his face," Oh! Hyuuga-san you are going for sure, remember to pack your necessities. Ja-ne."

" Tsk. Whatever." Natsume says with a boring expression on his face, he will go as long his girlfriend go or else they could dream on

" Natsume, I think you should start packing your things and help Youchi ne?" Mikan ask cutely with her puppy eyes

" Hmp." Natsume carry Youchi away from mikan and walk out the room carrying Youchi in his arm

" Good job, Mikan-chan." Hotaru says," I already say Mikan will manage to get Natsume there. I won the bet Mr. Yukihira, that is 100,000 rabbits. I would be happy if you can put it in my account. Let's go, Usagi-kun."

" As usual, for the BLACKMAILING QUEEN that love money." Misaki says. Everybody in the class sweatdrop except Persona

* * *

**THANK YOU, FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistake.^-^**

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT STORY, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I'M ONLY ALLOW TO USE THE LAPTOP ONCE IN A WHILE. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY...AND SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER **

**DESCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : THE EARLY MORNING TRIP

At the school gate of Gakuen Alice...

" Since everyone has arrive early, we will start our journey early." Persona said as he appear in front of them

" Rei, take care of the kids especially Youchi since he is the youngest among the students." The HSP said

" Yes, uncle." Persona," Mi-chan will teleport us to the school, please behave yourself especially Hyuuga. "

" Tsk, mind your own business." Natsume said coldly

" Ja, Uncle Kazumi. Minnna-san hold on to me, I'm going to teleport you all in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

After Mikan finish counting the group of student disappear in front of th HSP

At Hogwarts...

" Harry, Ron, have the two of you heard about the student exchange program with a school call Gakuen Alice?" Hermoine ask her two best friend

" I have heard about it since George and Fred are one of the exchange student." Ron

" I don't even know that Hogwarts would have an student exchange program with other school. By the way, I think we are going to be late. Moine, we need to go to the Great Hall now!" Harry

At Gakuen Alice 2B...

" Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun have gone for a two months student exchange program, so all of you will not be able to see them in the next two months." Narumi announced in a sad tone

" Why we do not know about this?" Yuu Tobita asked

" Nobody is allowed to know about this before they were gone. The HSP escorted them privately and besides the four student from our class have joined this program, there are another four of your senpai and a student from 2A class, Youchi Hijiri Yukihira." Narumi change his tone into the serious tone as he answered his pupils question

All the student in the class sweat dropped at their teacher behaviour.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : ARRIVE AT LAST

" Tsk, what a terrible journey Polka, or should I say ichigo kara?" Natsume said as he smirked

" NATSUME NO HENTAI!" Mikan yelled on the top of her lungs. The birds that were resting on the tree branches flew away.

" Ok, that is enough for the two of you." Persona said coldly

" So, all of you are from Gakuen Alice?" An old man appeared in front of the group

" Yes, I'm the teacher. Are you the headmaster of Hogwarts?" Persona asked emotionless

" Yes, you may call me Professor Dumbledore and all of you will be sleeping at the south tower." Professor Dumbledore

Suddenly a teacher appear beside Professor Dumbledore.

" I'm the head of the Gryffindor, I'll lead you to your dorm." The teacher wore a green clothes with a black witch-like hat," Oh! My name is Minerva McGonagall, the students here call me as Professor McGonagall."

At the south tower...

" From today onwards this is your dorm. Please make yourself feel at home, if you all have any question you may come and fine me." says Professor McGonagall as she walk out the south tower

" Ok, after you put your things you may walk around the school and remember do not hurt any student." Persona said and walk out the south tower

" Natsume, let's go!" Mikan says

" Hmp." Natsume

" I take it as a yes. Who want to follow us?" Mikan asked cheerfully

" I will follow." Nobara and Youchi said in unison

" Natsume-nii-san, carry me." Youchi said as he held his hand up

Natsume have no choice but to carry Youchi in his arm and walk out with Mikan and Nobara

After half an hour...

" Mi-chan, Hyuuga-san, someone has been following us for the last fifteen minute. Do you two sense that person?" Nobara asked

" I sense someone if I'm not mistaken that person had followed us much more longer than you expect, Nobara-senpai." Natsume answered

" Come out!" Nobara demanded and threw a few ice daggers," Hyuuga-san, be alert and look after Mi-chan."

" Of course I would take care of my own girlfriend." Natsume said coldly

" Who are you?" A timid voice came from the back of Nobara

" Who are we?" Nobara asked in reply," Who are you? Why you followed us from the very beginning?"

" How dare you enter Hogwarts' school grounds?" The student asked as he held his wand

" Get lost!" Natsume said coldly as he activate his alice, a circle of fire appear around the student," Don't you dare touch them!"

" Kuro Neko, stop it! I said not to use any of your alice on the student in this school!" Persona appear behind them

" Hmp!" Natsume stop the fire as he gave that student his famous deathly glare

" Natsume...Don't be angry ne?" Mikan pleaded Natsume with her puppy eyes

" Hmp, let's go." Natsume said as he pulled Mikan roughly and walked off living Persona and Nobara


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : THE GREAT HALL

In The Great Hall...

Murmuring could be heard in the Great Hall. The students are excited to see the students from the other school that is well known around Japan. But for the nine exchange student from Hogwarts that are going sat near the entrance silently with their language.

South Tower...

" Are you all done?" Persona asked

" Aniki, during this exchange student program do we need to wear those robs like them?" Mikan asked curiously

" No need, just wear your own school uniform." Persona

" Hmp, wear trouser not skirt." Natsume said bluntly

" Ok, I will lead you to the Great Hall and all of you are not allow to use your alice in this school if it's not necessary, am I clear?" Persona

" Hai, Persona-sensei!" They answer in unison

At the Great Hall...

" THUMP!" The door of the Great Hall being push open

Silent was all over the Great Hall.

Persona and the nine students walk in the Great Hall. Lots of murmurs could be heard...

" Silent!" Professor Dumbledore voice echo in the Great Hall," They are the exchange students from Gakuen Alice, you all may introduce yourself."

" My name is Rei Serio Yukihira, teacher from Gakuen Alice, Alice is Mark of Death." Persona said coldly

" My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira, Alices are Nullification, Steal, Copy, Inserting and Erasing. Nice to meet you all." Mikan says as she gives a warm smile

" Natsume Hyuuga, Alice : Fire, touch them you die." Natsume says as he gives everyone in the Great Hall his famous deathly glare

" Youchi Hijiri Yukihira, Alice : Summoning Bad Spirit." Youchi said emotionless

" Hotaru Imai, you want to know anything find me, pay me and the information is all yours, Alice : Invention." Hotaru

" Ruka Nogi, Alice : Animal Pheromone." Ruka says as he blush

" Tsubasa Ando, Alice : Manupulating Shadow. Don't touch my kohais." Tsubasa

" Misaki Harada, Alice : Doppelgangers."

" Subaru Imai, Alice- Healing, Memorize The Pain and Transfer Pain to an animal or human."

" Who is the nine student that is going to Gakuen Alice?" The Blackmailing Queen ask

" They are over there." A teacher point towards a table that sat nine student and one teacher

" Mikan, you want to sent them or I use my invention? But my invention will cause a few hundred Rabbits from your uncle." The Blackmailing Queen ask her best friend

" Tsk, Imai just use your damn invention and get your stupid Rabbits from the HSP. Don't ask Polka do things." Natsume answer Hotaru's question before Mikan could answer it

" Ok! Hyuuga-san." Hotaru smirked as she teaches the group of student how to use her invention, after a few minute of the lesson they disappear from the Great Hall

After that a student from Ravenclaw asked:" How is the thing that you call it Alice? Can one of you show us?"

" Sure, Kuro Neko demonstrate." Persona

" Tsk." Natsume activated his alice on one of the student head

" Natsume!" Mikan quickly nullify it

" Kuro Neko, I had told you not to use you alice on other people." Persona

" Hmp."

" Any question?" Professor Dumbledore ask, " Okay, no one answer my question so I presume it as no. All of you are dismissed, please return to your dorm."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thank you for reading my story ^.^...But hopefully someone can review or PM me some interesting idea for this story.**

**Declaimer : MichaelJean does not own Harry Potter or Gakuen Alice...**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 : DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ART

At the South Tower...

" Baka, Baka, Baka."

" Itai...Mou, Hotaru stop hitting me in the future ..." Mikan rubs her forehead since it was where the Baka Gun landed

" If you will stop the childish act of yours, I don't even know that Hyuuga-san can handle you in the future... Baka Mikan." Hotaru says as she keep her Baka Gun into her backpack

" Now, listen properly, Harada-san and Ando-san will be in the seven grade before you leave there is a prefect from the seven year is going to escort you two the class and you may leave now." Persona

" Hai, sensei." Misaki said as she walk out with Tsubasa

" Nobara-chan, you will be in the fifth grade in this school. You may leave already, since there is a prefect waiting for you outside the room." Persona

" Hai Persona-sensei, meet you after class." Nobara says as she walk out before Persona could tell her he will not be at Hogwarts till before night fall

" Mi-chan,please help me to tell Nobara-chan after her class ends. Mi-chan, Hyuuga-san, Nogi-san, Imai-san, the four of you will be in the fourth grade and for Youchi, he will follow the four of you to class sice there is no three-years-old class here. Subaru-kun will follow along just in case one of get hurt or whatever... Hyuuga-san take care of my baka sister. Ok, you all may go to your class now, if you want to find me I will be at Gakuen Alice today but I will be back before night falls." Persona says and he disappear the next second

" Tsk, what a terrible life." Natsume said grumpily

" Natsume-nii-san, carry me." Youchi pouted cutely

" Em, me and my two friends are suppose to come and pick up at least six student if I am not mistaken," A girl with curly light brown hair says as she push the door open slightly showing herself and two boys behind her," Oh, my name is Hermione Jean Granger, and on my right is Harry James Potter and on my left is Ronald Billius Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, I am Mikan Sakura Yukihira and this is my brother Youcji Hijiri Yukihira. Hope you won't mine for my terrible English, since I rarely speaks English." Mikan says as she gives Hermione a warm smile

"Blimey, you are cute for your age." Ron says as he tries to get close to Mikan, when he tried to get closer a circle of fire appear around him, a cold voice in front of him says : " Never touch my girlfriend or I will burn you alive."

After Natsume finish his sentence, the fire behind Ron disappear

" Natsume, we should get going we would not want to be late for class during the first day." Ruka says as he pated Usagi-chan's head

" Hmp." Natsume gives Ron his famous deathly glare

" Hermione-san, could you lead the way for us." Mikan ask politely

" Sure, it's my job to take you all to class by the way." Hermione reply," Harry, Ron, are the two of you going to stand there?"

Hermione lead the six of them to class. On the way...

"Oi, Usagi kara."Natsume says as he smirked since he know what type of reaction he would get from his dense little girlfriend

" Natsume what you...NATSUME NO HENTAI!" Mikan scream on the top of her lungs

After not long they arrive at the class but the professor does not seems to be happy. When they enter the class the teacher is standing in front of the class.

" Potter, Granger, Weasley, you three are late thirty points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape says

" But Professor..."

" No buts Potter!" Professor Snape says

" You are even worse than Jin Jin-sensei." Hotaru said

" Rude, never talk to your professor like this." Professor Snape says as he cast a electric spell at Hotaru

Hotaru tried to dodge the spell but she failed, the spell hit her.

" Hotaru-nee-san..." Youchi murmurs worriedly

After Subaru finish healing Hotaru he walk towards Professor Snape and transfer the pain that Hotaru held earlier into Professor Snape's body

" Never touch any one of them or suffer especially my sister and the HSP's favourite niece and nephew." Subaru said coldly as he push his spectacles a little

" What is this?!" Professor Snape ask as he tries to hold the pain

" It's my Transfer Alice,it could transfer any pain that I memorize to an animal or a human." Subaru explain emotionless

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE COMING ON 7/9 OR 8/9, PLEASE BE PATIENT...**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER THE FIGHT BETWEEN A WIZARD AND AN ALICE...**

_" I WANT TO CHALLENGE ON ANY ONE OF YOU FROM GAKUEN ALICE!" A BOY WITH WHITE HAIR SAYS_

_" MALFOY, YOU PLAY DIRTY. PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, MALFOY USE THE FORBIDDEN SPELL." HERMIONE_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thank you for reading my story ^.^...But hopefully someone can review or PM me some interesting idea for this story.**

**Declaimer : MichaelJean does not own Harry Potter or Gakuen Alice...**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 : THE FIGHT BETWEEN WIZARD AND ALICE

" How dare you talk to Professor Snape so rudely and hurt him, mudblood?!" Snap a blonde hair boy

" Back off, Malfoy." Harry says angrily

" I'm not talking to you Potter!" Malfoy says," I challenge any one of you from Gakuen Alice to a fight! Any one of you would do."

" I accept your challenge, I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihira. Alices are Nullification, Stealing, Copying and Inserting." Mikan steps forward and says

" After class at the Great Hall." Malfoy says

After class in the Great Hall...

" I heard Malfoy wanted to challenge an exchange student..."

Students saying the same thing since Malfoy wanted a challenge.

At the South Tower...

" Mikan-chan, are you sure you want to be the one who challenge the blonde hair boy?" Tsubasa ask

" Yes, it will not be a problem to me since I have not use my alices in the past twenty hours." Mikan answer

" Mikan, if you regret accepting that idiot challenge I believe Hyuuga would be much more happier to accept that idiot challenge." Hotaru says

" Tsk." Natsume

" Don't worry about me Hotaru, I will be fine." Mikan tries not to ask Natsume to use his Alice since his Alice is the shortening life span MPevery single time he use

" Hmp, you better don't get yourself hurt this time." Natsume says coldly but you can see in his eyes he is very very very very very worry about Mikan, just like Imai said he would be much happier if his the one who will be fighthing that blonde hair boy

" Hai! By the way I'm not a kid anymore." Mikan says

" Whatever..." Natsume

" Mikan-nee-san...don't go ne?" Youchi pleaded Mikan, wishing his sister will agree to ask other people to fight with that boy

" Yo-chan, you will stay with Natsume ne? Do I make myself clear Yo-chan?" Mikan ask

" Understand Mikan-nee-san." Youchi answer

After the long chat in the South Tower, they walk towards the Great Hall.

" Thump!" Tsubasa push the door of the Great Hall

" They are here..."

" Who do you think that accept Malfoy's challenge?"

" The boys are very handsome especially the one with black hair and crimson orbs."

" That girl with violet hair seems to be very cold..."

" The little rabbit is very cute...He is blushing..."

Ruka blushes as he heard those comments.

" SILENTS!" Professor Dumbledore

The Great Hall became silent.

" We all have heard about the challenge between our student, Draco Malfoy and a student from Gakuen Alice. Mikan Sakura Yukihira please stand forward and same to you Mister Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore

" Be careful... Mikan." Natsume says softly besides Mikan's ears as she walk pass him into the circle

"Draco Malfoy from Slyterin, Hogwarts VERSUS Mikan Sakura Yukihira from Gakuen Alice." Professor Dumbledore," The match starts NOW!"

" You may make your first move, Malfoy." Mikan smirked as she says

" As you wish." Malfoy cast a circle of fire around Mikan

" Do you think is it so easy to stop me from winning?" Mikan ask as she throw ice daggers towards Malfoy

Malfoy quickly cast a fire shield to melt those ice daggers.

" To bad Malfoy that's only the first round of ice daggers. There are more powerful alices coming later, don't waste anymore time doing chit-chat with you. Doppelgangers." About twenty something Mikan appear in around the circle and ask the same question," Which one is the real Mikan."

The same question from each doppelgangers are making Malfoy getting headed and suddenly he cast a deathly spell towards every Mikan in the circle.

" Mikan!" Hermione yell on the tops of her lungs," Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy use the forbidden spell!"

" What?!" The eight of the student from Gakuen Alice including Natsume and Hotaru yelled worriedly

" The forbidden spell is like a deathly spell, if someone use it on someone else that person would die or being hurt ." Harry explains

" You. Are. Going. To. Die." Natsume walk into the circle with his famous deathly aura around him as he activate his alice, a circle of fire appears around Malfoy

" Natsume, I'm fine don't worry. Stop using your alice ne?" Mikan asked softly resting on the ground

" Subaru-senpai, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to help Mikan?" Nobara ask Subaru that is standing like a statue beside her

" Ah! What... Oh!" Subaru wake up from his shocked, he quickly walk into the circle and treat Mikan

" Oh my, what will the HSP would do if he see Mikan-chan getting hurt or Persona-sensei?" Ruka ask nervously

" We are doom if they find out about this idiot fight..." Misaki says

" Mister Malfoy, you will be having detention with Professor McGonagall for the next two months starting from tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore

"But..."

" No buts Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore says as he walk out of the Great Hall since there are people who would take care of the casualty

" Tsk. This is hurting my girlfriend, even she's the one who accept your damn idiotic challenge." Natsume says coldly as he carries Mikan's bridal side and walk out the Great Hall before the idiotic girlfriend of his pity that blonde hair boy and nullify the fire alice that landed on his head

" Sorry and not, we can't help you since we are not the one who possesses the fire alice or the water alice. Ja." Tsubasa hold Misaki's hand and the two of them walk out with Subaru

" It will not stop even you use the water spell cause' it only works as fuel when you use it, I'll not help you even though I possesses the ice alice since you have my favourite juniors." Nobara says as she walks out with Ruka, Hotaru and Youchi in her arms

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER : THE LECTURE FROM THE HSP AND PERSONA**

_**" Mikan, how dare you accept someone's challenge without thinking twice. Don't you know Uncle Kazumi know about that fight so he is coming tomorrow." **_

_**" WHAT?!"**_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thank you for reading my story ^.^...But hopefully someone can review or PM me some interesting idea for this story.**

**Declaimer : MichaelJean does not own Harry Potter or Gakuen Alice...**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 : THE LECTURE FROM THE HSP AND PERSONA (Part 1)

In the South Tower...

" Mikan, how dare you accept someone's challenge without thinking twice. Don't you know Uncle Kazumi know about that fight so he is coming tomorrow." Persona news was just like a bomb to Mikan and the others but they had already get ready about the HSP knowing about the fight between the white headed boy and Mikan

" WHAT?!" Mikan shouted

" No what. You are a kid! A thirteen-years-old KID for God sake!" Persona can't control his temper like those time he also does

" I'm not a kid for god sake aniki! Why can't you just don't worry about me that much!?" Mikan ask furiously, since she id not happy about her brother bothering about her life

" You are! I need to keep worrying about you, you still a kid! Mikan, why don't you just listen what I say. I'm not only the one who is worry about you, everyone are worried about you especially Hyuuga!" Persona

Persona P.O.V...

_Flashback_

_At Gakuen Alice_

_" Persona-sensei, when can we get to see Mikan-chan, Imai-san, Ruka-kun and Natsume-san?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked_

_" After two months." I replied coldly but I could see from his eyes he's eager to get to see _

_" Arigato sensei." He seems to be quite disappointed when he heard my replied after a few second of thinking he walked of silently back to his class_

_What a caring kid, but if I didn't remember wrongly his the class president for a few years continuous. His alice is Illusion alice, Yuu Tobita._

_After that I when straight to the HSP's office to see why my uncle want to see me so early._

_" Rei, are they okay?" Uncle Kazumi asked_

_" Yes, they are okay in that school." _

_" But... After you left Mikan have a fight with a student in that school, if I am not being inform wrongly Mikan have gain bruise again this time. Tell them I'm going to that school tomorrow to visit Mikan and find more students with alice." Uncle Kazumi _

_As I doubted something that is not important will happen there. What a troublesome students. Why I agree with uncle when we discuss about this damn program and sending Mikan there? What was I thinking about during that time? What a ...AHHHHHHH! Enough of this damn idiot thoughts, all I need to do now is go back there and find Mikan and give her a long long long long long long lecture._

_This will do the trick! The light bulb on the my brain just blink and gives me lots of good idea for payback!_

_Wonder what Hyuuga will react..._

_" i...ei...Rei...REI!" _

_" Hai!" I wake up from my day dream_

_" What are you thinking? I have called you many time but you didn't answer me." Uncle_

_" Em... Nothing uncle, I will leave now. See you tomorrow." _

_End of Flashback and end of P.O.V..._

Night falls...

In Mikan's dorm...

" Oi, Polka!" Natsume

It seems like Natsume manage to sneak in to Mikan's room again.

" What you want, it is already middle of the night?" Mikan ask softly whishing her two brothers would not no about Natsume entering her room

" To visit you." Natsume smirked as he walk closer to the bed

" Rare...Very rare." Mikan commented

" Is it rare for a boyfriend to visit his girlfriend?" Natsume ask as he lay on the bed without asking

" Natsume, get down!" Mikan hissed

" Nope. Sleep." Natsume just say two words and continue to lay beside Mikan without bothering her comments

" Hmp!" Mikan gives up since she can't get Natsume of her bed

The next morning...

" Natsume, wake up! You got to walk up before Ruka-pyon finds out you are missing." Mikan shacks Natsume lightly

" Go back to sleep..." Natsume don't even bother about waking up of course he continue to sleep

" Natsume..." Mikan continue to disturb him but it does not work

After half an hour trying to wake him up but fail she decided to just continue her sleep.

Nine sharp in the morning...

" Oh no! I'm late for class again!" Mikan yell on the top of her lungs

" Is only nine in the morning the first class only start at ten thirty for our grade." Natsume says as he wake up since Mikan has just destroy the good sleep of his

" HENTAI!" Mikan yell again

This time two person brakes into the room...

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER^.^**

**THE PART 2 WILL BE COMING IN ABOUT FIVE TO SEVEN DAY**

**TQVM, FOR READING MY STORY AND FOR BEING PATIENT FOR THE UPDATES**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thank you for reading my story ^.^...But hopefully someone can review or PM me some interesting idea for this story. I am really really really really really really really really really sorry for the very very very very late update.**

**Declaimer : MichaelJean does not own Harry Potter or Gakuen Alice...**

* * *

_ATTENTION: If they speak in Japanese will be in italic except for the recap_

CHAPTER 7 : THE LECTURE FROM THE HSP AND PERSONA (Part 2)

_Recap..._

_Nine sharp in the morning..._

_" Oh no! I'm late for class again!" Mikan yell on the top of her lungs_

_" Is only nine in the morning the first class only start at ten thirty for our grade." Natsume says as he wake up since Mikan has just destroy the good sleep of his_

_" HENTAI!" Mikan yell again_

_This time two person brakes into the room..._

_End of Recap..._

_"_ _What happen?" _Tsubasa manage to get into the room before Persona

_" Hyuuga, what are you doing in my sister's room?"_ Persona ask

_" Tsk."_ Natsume didn't even care about answering his teacher question and he walk out the room

_" Mikan, did Hyuuga do anything to you?"_ Tsubasa ask worriedly

_" Nasume did nothing ,okay."_ Mikan

After that, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Subaru and Youchi walk to class...

_" Oi, hana kara."_ Natsume called

_" ...Natsume HENTAI!"_ Mikan

_" Hmp, told you to wear a pair of pants."_ Natsume says bluntly

_" Mikan-nee-san..."_ Youchi called Mikan as he point in front of them

_" Youchi, what?"_ Mikan still don't understand what Youchi wants to say but when she look to where Youchi is pointing," Uncle Kazumi?!"

_" Mi-chan, take me to your brother now!"_ The HSP

_" Hai! But we have class at ten-thirty."_ Mikan say

_" Now! Since you break does damn rules you need to obey me!"_ The HSP

" Hai, Hermione-san the three of you go to class first we will catch up with you later." Mikan inform Hermione

" But Mikan..." Hermione

" The three of you go first we will catch up later." As Mikan finished her sentence she is being pull towards Natsume

_" Let's go."_ Natsume says coldly as he drag Mikan away

In the South Tower...

Persona and HSP is lecturing Mikan for everything she does during the stay at the school.

One hour...

Two hours...

Three hours...

Four hours...

At last the lecture from Persona and The HSP has end, Mikan seems to be not listening to them.

_" Mikan Sakura Yukihira!"_ The HSP yelled

_" H,Hai!"_ Mikan

" Mikan, just now Professor McGonagall is very angry since you and your friends didn't attend class." Hermione open the door and said

" You are the girl from just now, am I right?" The HSP asked

" Who are you?" Hermione ask

" I'm the High School Division Principle in Gakuen Alice, Kazumi Yukihira. Alice is Detection Alice." The HSP

" Nice to meet you." Hermione says as a smile form," I'm Hermione Jean Granger, the one on my right is Harry and on the left is Ron."

_" Alice..."_ The HSP muttered

_" Uncle."_ Persona," _I'll lead you to the headmaster office if you want."_

_" Rei, you stay with the rest of them here. I will ask the three student take me there." _The HSP

_" Hai, Uncle." _Persona

" I hope the three of you can lead me the headmaster office." The HSP

" It is our pleasure, I know the password into the office." Harry says

" Thanks." The HSP thank them and walk out with them

* * *

After two hours...

_" Hyuuga, the HSP decides to use Mikan's stealing alice." _The silence for the past two hours broke because of the sudden sentence Hotaru says

During that time, Mikan and Youchi are in Mikan's room so they didn't know about their uncle's plan.

_" Imai, how you know?" _Natsume ask the Blackmailing Queen

_" I have my sources Hyuuga."_ Hotaru smirked

_" Tell_ _me."_ Natsume

_" Oh... So you are interested about the HSP plan? You want to know why he wants to use Mikan's alice pay me 2000 rabbits."_ Hotaru smirked

_" Deal." _Natsume really wants to know about the HSP's plans so he has now choice but to pay his so-called best friend's girlfriend that big amount of money

_" The HSP wants to use Mikan's alice to steal their alice if their don't want to attend Gakuen Alice. One more thing, the 'they' that I refer are the students that consists alice in this school." Hotaru _

_" Thanks for the short and expensive information,_ Imai."Natsume says sarcastically as he hands Hotaru 2000 rabbits

_" Thanks for your comment, Hyuuga." _Imai smirked

* * *

**I will be very busy so I'll not be able to update early.**

**Hope readers will be patient**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8 : IN THE SOUTH TOWER**

_JAPANESE ITALIC  
_ENGLISH NORMAL

**MIKAN'S P.O.V :**

Let me see, where am I? Oh right, I 'm in the common room in the South Tower, my friends and senpais including my brothers are out but...Where is Natsume?

_" Oi."_ That's Natsume for sure, beside this cold, blunt, mean, pervert who else would call me like this. Beside that, he totally walks like a cat good think that aniki gave him a suitable code name for his missions, Black Cat

_" Natsume, what you want from me today I don't want to let Uncle Kazumi know what we are doing for the past few days in this school."_ I hissed

_" Polka, still wearing those childish underwear." Natsume smirked_

_" Mou, pervert!" _I look at him disbelieving since he opened my luggage yesterday and smirked as he saw what is in the luggage bag. What a pervert.

_" So..." _Natsume continue smirking as he walk forward

A few seconds later, he is just a few inches away from me. I can feel the warm air and faint nice smell that belong to him. Of course, he would not even lose a change to tease me. That's what I meant.

_" Or should I call you neko for today?"_

_" Nonono... you pervert! Why can't you just stop peeking my underwear!?"_

_" Why you always show me your underwear?"_

He smirked and kiss me on the lips. It's gentle and passionate yet full of love.

"..." Oh my god! What did he just did? Don't know why tears starts trailing down...

_" Oi its just a kiss, is not your first kiss. Tsk."_ Natsume

_" You..."_ My tears start trailing down my cheeks

_" Don't cry."_ Natsume soften his voice, it's not cold, blunt and mean like he normally does

I wipe my tears off my face but my tears keep trailing down.

**NATSUME P.O.V :**

Damn it!

I just make her cry again!

Just because of a kiss and she cry.

_" Don't cry."_ I soften my voice trying to comfort her and stop her from crying

She wipes the tears that are trailing down on her face, but her tears keeps trailing down

I embrace her into a warm hug and help her to wipe of her tears. Who would wants to see their girlfriend cry? After that, her brothers will come killing me for making their precious sister cry and for sure. they won't even think twice if they wants to kill me alive. Oh, I nearly forget all of them were called out by the HSP. So, nobody would know of course except Imai. Suddenly, a sweet, angelic voice broke my thought.

_" Natsume...You love me ne?" _She asks me cutely with her popular puppy eye

Of course she stop crying. A fake cry from her? Don't think so, she's a cry-baby what you expect?!

_" Hn. You know it yourself don't you?"_ I smirked, not wanting to tell her the three words that she wanted to know

_" Just say it Natsume ne?"_ She pouted cutely hoping I would say the three words to her

_" 520 **( A/N : 520 MEANS I LOVE YOU. )**"_ I say beside her ear, of course an idiot like her would not understand what the three number mean right? if I don't tell her I believe she would run to Imai and ask her what it mean

_" What does it mean? The three numbers ne Natsume?" _She's trying to get the answer out from me

My, my, she knows I would not say the three words unless I wanted to.

When is the last time I said the three word?

Last month? No, it's not last month.

Last year? Maybe, if I didn't remember wrongly. During the Alice Festival last dance... Yes, I did tell her that I love her much more than I love myself. What a forgetful me, maybe?

_" Polka, it's a number game. You must guess what the three number means, don't come asking me."_ I walked out the room of course, she will find the meaning before today midnight at least.

_" Natsume..."_Her voice faded 'cuz I'm walking away from her room, that's the last word I heard from her room

**HOTARU'S P.O.V :**

_" Hotaru!"_

There come the idiot,_" What you want?"_ I ask coldly as I kept working on on-the-way-upgrade baka gun, version 3.5

Version 3.5...

_" The different between the old baka gun and this baka gun are free from refilling bullet, metal bullet but will not kill a person, it's environmental friendly and of course it hit a baka like Mikan. But that is not the best part, it can shrink into a smaller size around a pencil size and it's easy to carry. Lastly, it's not for sales."_ A cute mini Hotaru explaining on her so-going-to-be-coming invention emotionless

_" Hotaru, what does 520 mean? Natsume said it is a number game."_ The idiot ask not bothering whether I'm in a good or bad moodor in whatever situation

_" Oh... It's a number gane from Hyuuga again..."_ I smirked as I reply, of course without the answer she wants to know

_" Puff, Hotaru tell me what does it means?"_ She ask eagerly wanting to know the answer

520...I see what Hyuuga is telling this dense idiot.

Sometimes I really pity Hyuuga for having a dense girlfriend that can't even understand what does 520 mean.

_" I'm busy, ask the others."_ I said and walk off from the place I'm sitting

**RUKA'S P.O.V :**

_" Ruka-pyon!"_ That's her coming, who else would add a pyon behind my name...I signed, wondering what she wants from me

_" Yes, Sakura-san?"_ I ask while I pat Usagi's head

_" What does 520 mean? Natsume said it's a number game."_ She ask

What pitiful Natsume for having such a dense girlfriend even though I had a crush on when I'm younger that does not mean I don't pity my best friend.

_" I'm sorry, I'm going to be late. Hotaru wants to meet me at the Great Hall in five-minutes time, bye."_ Of course that's a lie, I run away from the place that I had sat earlier as soon as possible without looking back

Why I'm the one who need to explain what does 520 means, why don't Natsume explain it himself? *** Wants to cry***

**MIKAN'S P.O.V :**

Puff!

Nobody even care about the question that I ask...I asked every single friend of mine **(A/N : THE FRIEND THAT I'M REFERING IN THERE IS HER FRIENDS FROM GAKUEN ALICE), **not even Nobara-senpai would tell me the meaning. URG! I hate you Natsume! Of course not because that I don't love him, I love him very much! But I hate him for bullying me again and again. Who would tell me? I wouldn't be so stupid to ask aniki, he will torture Natsume for bullying me. Youchi? No, he is too young to understand. **( A/N : HE MIND IS AS PREVERT AS NATSUME! ) **

_" Little girl, did you get the answer?"_ The devil has arrive

_" Not yet, nobody even care about telling me the meaning. Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Nobara-senpai won't even give me a single tip. Natsume, tell me what does it mean!"_ I beg him of course, that jerk!

" Easy, I Love You." Natsume smirked," I love you, Mikan." After he finish his sentence he walk of in front of me...

Leaving me standing dumbfounded...

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS LONG CHAPTER...**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS...**


End file.
